joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh the Hedgehog
Joshua, Ventilus King or Josh the Hedgehog '(ジョシュ·ザ·ヘッジホッグ ''Joshu za Hejjihoggu) is the Lesser Deific King of Ventilus. He is also the main character of this wiki. Main History 'Early Life (Ages 0-229) ' He was born in '''Ventilus on October 4, 2000. His parents were Zephyrus the Hedgehog and Clivera the Hedgehog. He is the eldest son among two children. His younger sister was named Severina the Hedgehog, the current Ventilus Princess. He graduated six years in Cryglen Magic Learning Center (now called Ventilus Basic Magic School), six years in Cryglen Magic High, and four years in Ventilus National Magic University as top-notch. He finished Aerokinetics Course and Masteral of High Primeval Magic. When he was 200 years old (considered young in Ancient Dimension), he became the heir to the Ventilus' Royal Throne. When he was over 280 years old, his ancestor Aero, Deific Wind, granted him the authority to become the Ventilus King, after his unknown deceased great-grandfather. Since his reign in Ventilus, he sought to go to other dimensions to meet more friends. When he was eight years old, he met Caitlineia the Hedgecat, the beautiful daughter of their hospitable neighbor, which was a Ventilussian couple living in a dainty shrine, symbolizing the Pagonian spirit. They lived together as childhood friends. Due to their strong bonds, he was able to give her a nickname, namely "Yuki", which meant "snow". It is because she loved the snowy days. However, three years later, Yuki was separated from him by a renegade Pyronian dragoon, turning her into a slave. He swore to bring his friend back by settling the situation with the man in a peaceful way. 'The Ventilus King: Year 2757-2765' In JTH's main continuity, Josh appeared in this comic book as the 757-year old Joshua Zephyrius, the protagonist of the story. He travelled along with Reius Draganea (Rey the Hedgedragon) and Astreia Lucernumbrea (Astreia the Fox) to stop the conflicts between the Pyronian monarchy and the renegades led by the Shadow Knight. He investigated the occurrences to find a lead behind the long-term enslavement of his dearest childhood friend Caitlineia and the relation of Astreia with the Shadow Knight. 'The Apocalian-Antiquian War' Josh was one of the Ancient Kings who waged war with the former Apocalian ruler, Snowstorm the Conqueror, due to his relentless invasion. Snowstorm attacked Antiquus (Ancient Dimension) with his Dark Legion armada, slaughtering the innocent Ancients for unknown reasons. He and the other Ancient Kings retaliated. One day, during dawn, Snowstorm tore through the ranks. Even the Ancient Kings had a hard time battling him, because of an unknown power named the "Darkness". Fortunately, Snowstorm's immense powers decreased a great deal because of the sunrise. Together they defeated him and his armada, restoring peace to Antiquus after five years of war. 'Meeting his Long Lost Childhood Friend' However, his friend stayed in a cathedral, and received a mysterious power, which Josh himself did not know, because his friend is in another land. However, since the Four Ancient Kings have formed an alliance, Josh still remembers her. One day, he took a stroll in Ventilus Grasslands, during winter. To his shock, he unbelievably saw his long lost childhood friend, which her young visage had changed into a visage of a maiden. However, this chance has faded, because she disappeared before he attempted to talk to her. 'His First Adventure in Ancient Dimension' One day, in the year 3234, he woke up again, seeing Dr. EggRey in his robot. Suddenly, a Nexus Rift appeared (due to the Three-Planet Alignment) and Dr. EggPlankton lands on the ground, noticing that they were sucked in by the rift. Josh saw more robots and became more confused. Fortunately, his fellow Ancient Leaders teleported to Ventilus and helped Josh destroy the Jack-4 Bots that caused the mayhem. Suddenly, two creatures fell from a Nexus Rift and started to attack the Jack-4 Bots. Josh recognized the first creature that he saw, which is Jack the Hedgehog. Josh asked him who the second creature is, which is Patricia the Skunk. The heroes battled against the two mad scientists. Fortunately, both have been defeated by a combination attack. After the fight, Jack and Patricia asked him about the Ancient Kings. After the conversation, Josh acted as a tour guide for them in Antiquus. When he told them the whole story of Antiquus, he began to feel dizzy. Louie noticed this but thought that he was just sick. However, when Louie saw a hedgecat walking toward the group, he cannot believe his eyes. Josh finally met her long-lost childhood friend. As said in the prophecy, Josh was to go to Cryolus with her. When he was opening the portal to Cryolus, Noah the Hedgehog, the Cryolus Ancient King, suddenly appeared from the portal, while the hedgecat disappeared. Josh planned to have a conversaton with him in Blizzard Frost Castle. When the group went to Cryolus, they noticed the hedgecat walking nearby. Jack noticed the woman, but there was no answer. Josh lightly tapped her shoulder to catch her attention. She was startled and slowly turned her head, looking at him. She steadily opened her mouth wide in surprise. There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Josh asked her if she was Yuki, but sadly, she has forgotten about her own name. He asked if she was well, but she replied, "I don't think I am...". Josh asked Patricia about what to do with her. She invited Yuki to join them, and she did. Afterwards, Josh pointed the direction to the Blizzard Frost. Suddenly, a horde of Equera Bots and Jack-4 Bots were heading to their direction and attacked them. They noticed that Noah was gone. He and Thomas switched elements until they destroy the horde. Josh saw a cave down the cliff and went inside it with his friends as he switched to Haos form. He saw a note that stated: "Beware of the Pizaca". They talked about the Pizaca that long lived in that cave. When he sensed the Pizaca's presence, he led the way to the creature. When they walked in the east cavern, he saw Sonic the Hedgehog battling the Pizaca. Seeing that he needs help, he released a lightning bolt at the Pizaca, paralyzing it. Sonic greets him. Sonic told them the reason why he was here. Josh heard that Sonic saw an Ultra Emerald in the cave, so he requested Sonic to give it to him, and he did (six emeralds to go). Hearing that Thomas was going to detonate the pyrotechnics inside the Pizaca, they all escape the cave. Thomas destroyed the Pizaca with bombs and the group went to Pyronia, the fire continent. Josh and his friends arrived in Pyronia. He deduced that the heat in the continent was emerging from Mt. Calderius. He and his friends entered the Mt. Calderius' den. Feeling the high temperature, he concentrated cooled blood to run all over his body. Noticing Jack mentioning his Attribute Arm Brace, he told him that it it artificial. He explained about his natural BakuEmeralds and the Circulus Water that Thomas gave to them. When they went to the west, they saw Blaze the Cat in danger, cornered by an Orthling. They saved her and fended off the Orthling. Afterwards, they greeted each other. Blaze explained why she was here in Antiquus. After that, they rushed off to the exit, until molten rocks bar the exit. Much of a surprise, four Orthlings charged at the heroes. Josh and Jack fend them by combining their water attacks. He switched to his Subterra Form and removes the dead end, enabling them to exit the den. They all went to Seaborgia, the water continent. Josh thought of an idea. He challenged Thomas to a swimming duel. They both swam to Seaborgia at supersonic speed. The others traveled through Patricia's flying broom. Josh and Thomas made it in Seaborgia first. When they were about to park the broom, a golden emerald fell from Blaze's hand but fortunately, Josh caught it. He found another Ultra Emerald (five more to go). He thanked Blaze. After that, they went to a beach and saw four Sahagins surrounding two friendly beings. The echidna punches them with full force. Josh hurriedly transformed to Rising form and entrapped the Giant Sahagin in a large whirlpool, then Patricia whacked the giant off with an Iron Tail. After that, they recognized the two creatures, named Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna. Josh asked them how they arrived in Antiquus and Tails explained to him. Josh told the true nature of Ancient Dimension, in that it is encased in a planetary barrier, which only the Ancients can pass through. After that, Tails revealed an Ultra Emerald. Josh took it, thanking Tails. After that, they went to the continent Pyramus, the earth continent. They arrived in Pyramus. Josh himself sensed no new ally and instead received an envelope. He opened it and read the letter inside. Knowing that Dr. EggRey himself sent it to him, he formed a portal to Diablodia, the dark continent. When they arrived in Diablodia, Josh peeked around the area. He saw guards sleeping. An explosion occured, alerting the guards. They rush to the throne room. The heroes went to the throne room, seeing Shadow the Hedgehog. He saw a golden emerald and requested Shadow to give it to him. Shadow sighed and gave the emerald back. When Josh received it, they encounter two Metal Titans. Jack and Shadow spammed Chaos Powers at them, but they were unable to deal damage on them. Josh advised them not to repeat, unless the Titans are about to fall. He shifted to Pyrus Form and told Jack to shift to Pyrus Form as well. He, Jack, and Patricia assaulted the Titans, dealing small damage on them. After Jack weakened the Arctic Metal Titan with his Fire Blazer, Josh told him to use Chaos Bone Crusher on it, thus the Arctic Metal Titan was destroyed. TBC 'Starting a Family' After The Being of the Wind series, Josh & Yuki got married, as specified in the Ancient Prophecy. Joshuki/Roleplay: Josh & Yuki's Ancient Marriage is the roleplay of their marriage. As time passed, Josh & Yuki had 3 children named Tempest the Hedgehog, Glacia the Hedgecat, and Reiki the Cat. Personality He is a noble creature, being one of the Ancients. He is calm and collected, even when at tense situations. He is a compassionate creature, always helping those in need. However, when certain parts of his personality are negatively referred to, he becomes quick to anger to those who stain his name as a primordial being, as displayed when Dr. EggPlankton refers to him as an old man. He also displays this attitude against people who disrespects him since he is a king. These are the only things that can provoke him, aside from his family being harmed. He usually hates flamboyant people, because the extremity of their behavior gets to his nerves. Cryos the Wolf served as a prominent example. He describes flamboyant people as arrogant and show-offs. As shown in Roleplay: A Very Merry Christmas, he is very stern but in a calm way. He is also keen of everything around him. As shown when Jivy reacted to what Josh has said, he didn't care if she is a child or younger, because he values discipline and must be applied EVEN to young ones, giving him a hint of Lawful alignment. In giving discipline to other children, he doesn't give any intentional threat, but merely makes facades because he does not want the negative attitude of the child to continue and he does not have other choices but to do so. Sometimes he may lose patience easily when he is in a bad mood, which can be triggered by fatigue. He might jump to conclusions, like in Soldiers' House/Season 1 Episode 1: Mixing it Up a Noachsic, when he opposed against the currently-good Serpentan Separatists, yet when doing so might end up revealing a fact, which he expects to happen. Sometimes, he particularly treats Darkstorm a nuisance because of his tendency to compete with others around him. He might be arrogant at times during battle, but he displays incredible prowess in using his innate abilities to back it up. Since he was in a royal bloodline, he grew up in a transcendent way. As a father, he has indomitable willpower, willing to sacrifice himself to protect his family, especially her wife. As much as possible, when his wife is about to enter a battle by herself, he takes the stead to prevent her from taking too much harm, even though she cannot die. It is because he values his wife a great deal despite her current situation. Abilities and Forms Abilities Ancient Aerokinesis : Josh has fully mastered Ancient Aerokinesis in a young age (280 years old, which is considered "young" in the Ancient World). He was taught by his ancestor to cast this type of magic in order to become a king. He can control wind freely to form wind currents, tornadoes, cyclone shots, & storms. He can knead wind energy into wind blades and wind orbs. He can also sharpen his wind magic to increase damage. His main form of magic is much more advanced than regular Wind Magic, enabling him to do more wind attacks others can't do. He has a new set of skills starting 2015: *Primeval Tempest - Josh kneads wind energy in his palms and releases it with full force, creating a strong twister on the field, but not as a big as a tornado. This attack has three variations: **Primeval Tempest: Pursuit Secutor - This variant chases its target endlessly and obliterates it, unless countered with strong fire magic. **Primeval Tempest: Demolitionary Archon - This variant can wreck multiple buildings on fierce contact. **Primeval Tempest: Ring Nexus - This variant takes on the form of a huge tornado lunging at a line of targets. Weather Control: AERO : Josh, being a wind-type creature, has fully mastered this magic when he was in training with his ancestor. He can manipulate wind-based weather conditions and other disasters to overwhelm multiple opponents. Weather Control: HYDRO : He is strangely 50% attuned to water, so he can manipulate intermediate water-based weather spells. Immense Running Speed and Agility : He can move at extreme speeds. He can move faster than the speed of sound, due to his Tachyon Magic. He can do this while heading to multiple directions. His usual approximate speed is 771 meters per second. His top speed is unknown, but it was rumored than he can nearly run in the speed of tachyon, only when he is in maximum energy. He can execute kicks at his enemy in fast succession. Immense Flight and Swimming Speed : He can also fly at extreme speeds, as well as swimming. Due to this, he is able to dodge most ranged attacks, but may vary on his reaction time, trajectory and speed of the projectiles. Underwater Breathing : Due to being strangely 50% attuned to water, he can breathe underwater as an auxiliary ability for his supersonic swimming speed. Chronokinesis : Josh has an innate ability to slow down the flow of time. He can do lots of attacks when he affects his opponents with his time magic. However, he only uses this seldomly, due to the unnoticeable physical strain it deals to him when used excessively. Super Transformations : He uses the 7 Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, 7 Ultra Emeralds, and the 12 Infinity Emeralds to trigger his super transformations. Chaos Powers : He could use only few Chaos Powers, because he is not a pure Mobian. He abolished his use of Chaos Powers and strived to follow the traditional arts of the Antiquians. #Chaos Tornado #Chaos Heal #Chaos Spear Tachyon Magic : He can control tachyon energy in his body, thus enabling him to control time or outlast opponents with his unknown speed. He can finish opponents by charging his feet with tachyon energy mixed with electrons. However, he cannot pass tachyon energy to others who don't have the ability to harness tachyon energy internally and externally. He can also charge his Ancientcalibur with tachyelectron energy and deliver a lethal slash that can easily defeat multiple enemies. Enhanced Flexibility : He can easily dodge most slow attacks through his natural flexibility. To an extent, he can dodge most dense attacks and even manifold attacks, through speed and flexibility. He can do backflips and cartwheels as dodging. Weaponry Knowledge : As the Archon Emperor of the Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology, he has a vast knowledge of using most weapons that possess advanced technology. However, he is more proficient in the traditional fighting arts of the Antiquians, such as the Antiquian style of swordsmanship. He often uses his Ancientcalibur in battle. : On 3238, he made two special buckles for weapon storage. He created the Dimensional Cross System to avoid fatigue when carrying too many weapons when traveling. He created an empty dimension he called "The Warehouse" to store his side weapons and installed the system in the buckle's core. He gave the second buckle to Rey the Hedgedragon. He can summon his side weapons through the buckle by pressing a corresponding button which opens a portal connected to The Warehouse. He then pulls out the matching weapon through The Warehouse's special magnetism. He seldomly uses his side weapons in battle. Immense Intelligence : He has great intelligence, ranging from 280-300 IQ. He had the ability to build an organization himself, invented most of its weaponry and built its military knowledge. He did even invent many notable machines that I.T.S. held. He finished magic school earning a vast range of knowledge about magic. Enhanced Refined Strength : Though he may not look like it, Josh has enhanced strength, because he has a high pool of magical energy inside his body, although only his kicks do pack more power. However, he lacks raw power, unless he is in Static Form. Electric Nullification : He has the uncanny ability to nullify electricity. He earned this ability in his explorations in Electrochroma, in which former King Gamma rewarded him a special Chromasapien gene that gives him the ability to resist currents of electrons that may harm his body, because he helped fend off the Regimenians from the planet. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant : Even though one of his weakness is physical attacks, Josh is a well-known combatant. In Ancient Leaders RPG, he was able to barehandedly fight a master combatant from the Dark Planet: Stealth Ninja and even outmatched him because of his speed and power as an Ancient King. Healing Magic : Josh can also cast various healing spells he learned from magic school. One of the abilities he himself invented is Ancient Revitalization, which is a highly potent healing spell. Immense Magic Durability : Josh can withstand a load of magical attacks (except fire) thrown at him without feeling too much pain. Forms - Super Forms= This is a list of Josh's Super Forms. Whenever he ascends to a Super Form, he does not experience a drastic increase of power, unlike most usual characters. - Super= Super Form Josh the Hedgehog becomes Super Josh via 7 Chaos Emeralds. Josh's green color becomes a golden yellow color & his blue eyes become red. His cyan streaks become orange. His quills have no big change, only it increases in length & the quills become a bit fiery in shape. His back quills point upwards. Other special effects include sparkles as well as cracks of electricity and afterimages. When Josh transforms to this form, afterimages are commonly seen. When Josh transforms to his Super State, he is able to move extremely fast. He can break barriers with a single kick. He also gains extra resilience to any attribute. To keep himself protected to physical attacks, he gains little more resilience to physical attacks. He can repel attacks from a weaker enemy. He can also form stronger wind currents, as well as increasing ice-attributed potency. His prominent finisher is the Supercharged Tachyon Kick. In this state, he needs 50 rings to retain to this form. - Hyper= Hyper Form Josh becomes Hyper Josh via 7 Super Emeralds. Josh's green color becomes snow white color & his eyes becomes red. His cyan streaks retain. His quills becomes long & sharper. His back quills point upwards & becomes sharper. Also, due to the transformation, he has 10 quills. When Josh transforms to this state, his powers are increased tremendously. His kick power can break off barriers. He gains supreme defense from magical attacks, rendering him an effective powerhouse. But, his physical defense increased just a bit from his Super Form. His finisher is Hypercharged Tachyon Kick. Due to this state, he can K.O. (or in machines like robots, destroy) weak enemies effortlessly. Being an Ancient, his forms are usually stronger. He can repel any attacks from a weaker foe with no necessary effort. He has the ability to drain more attacks. In this state, he needs 80 rings to retain to this form. - Ultimate= Ultimate Form Josh harnesses the power of 7 Ultra Emeralds to transform into Ultimate Josh. His green fur changes to obsidian black & his eyes turn periwinkle. His quills increase to 14. It was shown that anyone that would harness the power of the 7 Ultra Emeralds, will be a berserker, but Josh has the gentle and compassionate personality, suppressing the immense power that makes one berserk. When Josh transforms to this state, his power is unmatchable, considering his kicking power. He can form plasma shots from his hands. He gains tremendous defense from magical attacks. Also, due to the Ultra Emeralds, he gains 3x defense from his Hyper Form. His common skill is creating frosty flames from his hands. It is because of Josh's icy cyan streaks & the Ultimate Form's flames. His finisher is the Coriolis Convergence Kick. He can easily repel any attacks of a weaker foe & K.O. (or in machines like robots, destroy) them effortlessly. In this state, he needs 150 rings to sustain this form. - Infinity= There are two types of this form: the primary Infinity Form and the stronger Infinity Energy Form. - Infinity Energy= I'n'f'i'n'i't'y' Energy Form }} }} - Elemental Forms= These forms involve the use of BakuEmeralds to switch affinity elements. They only change Josh's elemental abilities to another attribute— they don't match the strong powers associated with Super forms. They are just used to exploit weaknesses. Like other Ancient Leaders (except Noah and Patel), he was implanted with passive Chromasapien DNA to adapt to his BakuEmerald forms, due to the DNA's ability to process energy from any element to resist elemental attacks or enable him to adapt to elemental powers from a certain medium and amplify them to a fairly high degree. - Subterra= Subterra Form Josh can swap wind to earth with the Subterra BakuEmerald. In this form, he can utilize geokinesis. Here is a list of earth abilities he currently uses: *Tectonic Edge - Subterra Josh forms an earthen spike on each wrist. *Tectonic Edge: Lunging Cross - Subterra Josh charges at the enemy and gashes it in an X-pattern though his Tectonic Edges. *Tectonic Edge: Rising Arc - Subterra Josh gashes the enemy with his Tectonic Edges and spins upwards to continuously gash the enemy. *Tectonic Screen - Subterra Josh forms an earthen wall to resist various attacks. *Tectonic Meteor Strike - Subterra Josh melds a large boulder and levitates it. Then he flies above and repels the boulder to the target, crashing it to the ground. - Haos= Haos Form Josh can swap wind to light or lightning with the Haos BakuEmerald. In this form, he can utilize photokinesis and electrokinesis. - Darkus= Darkus Form Josh can swap wind to darkness with the Darkus BakuEmerald. In this form, he can utilize nyctokinesis. - Aquos= Aquos Form Josh can swap wind to water with the Aquos BakuEmerald. In this form, he can utilize hydrokinesis. }} - Unique Forms= This is a list of Josh's unique forms which are utilized strangely in several occasions. - Reploid= Reploid Armor - Dextra= D'e'x't'r'a' Form }} }} - Calibur= Calibur Vent is Josh the Hedgehog's Sonic Blade counterpart. Compared to the original Josh of Ancient Dimension, he is not an Ancient but has a pretty high level of longevity which is not as superior. Although generally weaker than Josh, he is still a force to be reckoned with. - Aeolian Aspect= Calibur Vent's terms of transforming are called Aspects. He can transform into an Aeolian Aspect by temporarily fusing with any of the Aeol Orbs in his ranged weapons. - Overclock= Overclock Aeolian Aspect Calibur assumes Overclock Aeolian Aspect by temporarily fusing with the Supercharger Aeol Orb. His strength is highly emphasized when in this form. His main weapon is Aeol Supercharger, an upgrade of the Supercharger. He can shoot highly-concentrated plasma blasts from his Aeol Supercharger. He can also crush boulders with his plasma-powered attacks. He can still use the Ion Rapier while in this form. - Supertyphoon= Supertyphoon Aeolian Aspect Calibur assumes Supertyphoon Aeolian Aspect by temporarily fusing with the Storm's Eye Aeol Orb. His speed is greatly increased in this form. Additionally, this aspect grants flight. His main weapon is Aeol Storm Eye, an upgrade of the Storm's Eye. He can turn invisible to avoid being seen by enemies. He can also mete out judgment on his enemies by summoning thunderstorms to afflict them. He can still use the Ion Rapier while in this form. }} }} }} Weaknesses His obvious weakness is physical attacks, as shown in Ancient Battle Chapter 1 that Dark Ogre Jack can even harm him even in Hyper Form with an Ogre Punch. He is known to be short-tempered sometimes, as shown that he almost have destroyed Cryos the Wolf because of Cryos' arrogance. He is shown to be a bit weak against fire, as shown in Ancient Leaders RPG, during the attack of the Flame & Freeze Wyvern. He intended to enter Ventilus because he can't withstand the heat in Pyronia. He can withstand heat, in an extent, as shown in The Being of the Wind, where he doesn't pose problems in heat, because he has stored enough beneficial water in his body. Starting 2015, his flaw against physical attacks has been greatly mitigated in exchange to increase fire weakness, through vigorous physical training with Thomas. Weapons *'Ancientcalibur -' Josh's primary weapon, seen in the Shrine of the Relics. It is a relic diamond sword imbued by the power of the Ancients. It can shoot beams from its edge and can slice even the hardest metal. During Josh's first time using the weapon, it was heavy. But as his desire connects to the Ancientcalibur's psychic power, Josh carried the sword with no problems. *'Lys '- Josh's secondary weapon. It is a forged golden spear with an orb that contains light energy. This weapon is upgraded when in Emperor Form, thus becoming the Imperiallys. *'Zap Rifle '- a rifle that fires EMP. Its disadvantage is that it only fires spherical EMP shots when immediately used after recharge, due to lack of activity. *'Shocker Claw -' a claw that is fast to scratch an enemy to make longer combos. It can slash on metal, dealing direct damage. Its disadvantage is that it is uncontrollable when used for hours. *'Magma Spire Cannon '- a cannon that can fire superheated magma. But its disadvantage is that it reloads too slow because of its high power & large capacity. *'Ancient Cannon -' the strongest weapon in Josh's arsenal. It fires a huge laser beam with heavy gamma radiation. Its limitation is that it charges somewhat slow and it reloads very slow, unless charged by an Ancient. Currently, these 5 weapons are rarely used. Only his Ancientcalibur is commonly used. Looks Appearance He has green fur; upward quills; cyan streaks on his head, arms, quills, and legs; tan chest and muzzle; and a slightly tall height. Attire He wears a green Ancient King's Trenchcoat with a golden armor add-on, a pair of grey High Ancient gloves, grey trousers, a white V-neck tee underneath the robe, a pair of tachyon jet skates, a cape, and a golden singlet on each limb. Appearances 'Roleplays' 'His First Adventure as a Hedgehog (The Being of the Wind: Josh's 1st Medieval Adventure) ' He is the main character of this roleplay, & this is his story about how his first adventure started with new friends. 'Having a Sea Vacation (Roleplay: Summer Vacation)' He is the main character of the RP. He plans for a vacation in Seaborgia with Jack, Patricia, Rey, Night, Sierra, Jake, Twilight, Alice the Cat, & Alice the Fox. 'Zombie Mayhem (Roleplay: Flash of the Zombies)' He is one of the characters who fend off the zombies. He first appears while walking to a penthouse. He crushes the zombies with his Ancient Cannon. He teams up with Rey & Sky. 'A Huge Tournament (Roleplay:Sonic Fanon Battlers -- The True Story)' He is one of the contestants who joined the tournament. 'Hacker Trouble (Roleplay: The Nightfall Incident)' He is one of the characters who got transported in the Internet & stop the evil scheme of the Hacker. He got into a long fight with a godmod named Rocket the Cat. Eventually, Rocket asks for his forgiveness and eventually forgives him. 'Defeating the Eggmen (Roleplay: Ancient Battle Chapter 1: The Rise of Egg Empires) ' He is the main character of the RP. He sees the Freeze Cave approximately southeast of Ventilus. He went on a journey in it with Jack, Patricia, Alice, Night, & Sierra. They enter the cave & casts Chaos Flash in it. After he cast the spell, he got irritated because of Jack transforming to Haos form, that it's already bright. They quarrel by shining brighter, until Patricia stops them. He senses that a Bucket Orb is following them. Haos Jack destroys the orb by an energy blast as he says that EggPlankton's reading their plans. They encounter Ice Wolves & destroy them, same case as the Polar Bots. He sees Noah & hugs him. They made a friendly conversation. They see 5 doors & he with Alice enter the 5th one. The others went in to their chosen doors. He & Alice arrive in a hallway with machines. They encounter a hostile robot & they destroy it, then they went to the exit. As they arrive in the main hall, they see Robbie the Hedgehog & Jack the Flying Squirrel. He lets them see a Chaos Emerald. As he waits for the others, Robbie & Jack FS do a rock-paper-scissors game to see what they'll do: help him or help Tails. After that, he notices Max & Maoge fighting each other. He sees Jess come out from the 4th hallway, but he notices that Noah's not coming out. He & Jack notice Patricia's skunk scent & understands her. After that, they encounter M the Bison. He destroys the cannons with Jack, Patricia, & Maoge. He & Jack argue again about a name for their fusion attack. He sees Patricia destroy all the cannons. He notices a black & brown hedgehog named Tony. Tony binds M the Bison by Chaos Bind. He sees Noah coming out from the hallway. Noah explains why he was on a bit of hiatus. After that, he notices M glowing blue & the cave was obliterated, but not destroyed fully. Max shielded them & he turns to Gutsflame Style. He turns to Rising Form, as Jack turns to Ventus Form. He helps Hyper Tony attack M. He summons his Omni Hurricane Sabre. As they continue to attack M, they finish him by a supercharged attack. After that he notices Evil Max. He switches to Haos Form & reverts him to normal with lightning bolts. He & Patricia heal him with Chaos Heal. After that, they encounter 10 Ice Wolf Bots & they destroy them. He sees the large door but he can't burn it. He removes the key from Jack's shoes & throws it at Noah. Noah unlocks the door & they enter a room which is very dark. He feels Jack's face, and he thought it was the Sacred Torch. He pulls out the real Sacred Torch beside Jack & puts fire on it, making the room bright. Jess presses a switch, but the basement gap doesn't open. He steps the second one, opening the gap, making them fall down the basement. He sees that the basement gap is closing. They enter the 1st challenge room & evade the Ancient Sniper's shots. After that, he senses the Bucket Orbs passing the rooms & he destroys him. Only 1 was left & sent a signal to Dr. EggPlankton. They pass all the rooms & went to the treasure's keep, but the treasure was gone, stolen by Dr. EggPlankton. TBC 'Against Layla (Ancient Battle Chapter 2: Layla's Evil Witchcraft Plan) ' 'The EX Grand Prix (Sonic Riders: Beyond the Sky -- The Real Story)' 'Meeting Robbie & His Other Friends (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Return of the Forgotten)' 'Joining a Tourney (Mobius Rising Fighters Tournament)' 'Aeronoid's Mine (Josh & Bakugan Battle Brawlers Season 1: Darkness Invaders) ' 'Seeing Noa as a Prototype (Ultimate Prototype) ' 'An Organization is Born (The New Organization Chapter 1: The Eggmen Assault) ' 'Fangames' *Sonic Riders: Beyond the Sky *Mobian Hearts *Ancient Leaders RPG *Ultimate Prototype *Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers Theme Songs *Josh's Main Theme Song - NEVER SURRENDER (Credits to Avex!) Family *Yuki the Hedgecat (wife) *Tempest the Hedgehog (1st child; only son) *Glacia the Hedgecat (2nd child; 1st daughter) *Reiki the Cat (3rd child; 2nd daughter) Friends #Yuki the Hedgecat (destined queen) #Rey the Hedgedragon (also rival) #Jess the Hedgehog (1st sidekick and bestfriend) #Koji the Shock Fox-bat #Jetris the Hedgehawk (also rival) #Thomas the Echidna (best, best friend) #Louie the Fox #Trexie the Cat (childhood friend) #Alice the Cat (2nd sidekick and bestfriend) #Arthur the Hedgehog #Sandy the Cat #Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox (1st bestfriend) #Raven the Flamehog #Aero the Wind Ancienthog (ancestor) #Pyro the Fire Ancienthog #Aqua the Water Ancienthog #Terra the Earth Ancienthog #Diamond the Hedgehog #Spade the Echidna #Heart the Cat #Clover the Bat #Frost the Skunk-cat #Scorch the Skunk-cat #Solar the Hedgehog #Lunar the Hedgehog #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (best friend & also childhood friend) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) (best friend) #Night the Fox (NightmareHouseFan) (best friend) #Sierra the Rabbit (NightmareHouseFan) #Jake the Hedgehog (NightmareHouseFan) #Twilight the Dog (NightmareHouseFan) #Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) (bestfriend) #Sonic the Hedgehog (cousin) #Miles "Tails" Prower #Shadow the Hedgehog (also rival) #Amy Rose (bestfriend) #Cream the Rabbit (bestfriend) #Eternal the Awesome (EA) #Jackbot Nega #Combot Nega #Metal Patricia #Golver the Mineralhog #Silvold the Mineralhog #SPARKY #Rocket the Cat (formerly his enemy) #Ecruos the Porcupine Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies #Mecha Josh (archenemy) #Mecha Rey (archenemy) #Dr. EggRey (archenemy) #Mecha Sonic #Dr. Eggman (archenemy) #Dr. EggPlankton (archenemy) #Scourge the Hedgehog #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) #Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) #Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) #Ecruos the Porcupine (formerly) #Reaper the Hellhog (Josh hates hell-affiliated beings) #Hail the Helldragon (Josh hates hell-affiliated beings) #Cryos the Wolf (he is VERY annoying) Friendly Relationships 'Yuki the Hedgecat' She is Josh's childhood friend. He told Yuki about him being a king & her being a queen, & said, "I'm going to have the castle, & we will be together." Before they separated, he said to her, "Fate will come, & we'll still meet each other in the future." But Yuki didn't remember Josh due to amnesia. Her memories awaken after many months of journeying along the road of reminiscence. He can bestow Ancient Energy to her without any side effect. Since they meet again, he recognizes Yuki's face, but doesn't know that it's really his childhood friend. He is very close to Yuki. During special occasions, he buys Yuki pizza, knowing it was her favorite food. In concern to her health, he does this once a month. 'Alice the Cat' She is Josh's sidekick. She was helped by Josh to escape in EggRey's lab since ancient times. He can bestow Ancient Energy to her without any side effect. They had a strong bond of friendship, making them stronger in Infinity Form. 'Jack the Hedgehog' He is Josh's childhood friend, since Jack's 10 years old. When Jack grew up to be 15 years old, he taught him how to fight better by using his mind. Their bonds of friendship becomes stronger as they fight together as a team. He joins Josh's organization & he gave him a strong Knightmare called the "Dian Wei". Later on, Jack decides to establish his own organization to assist Josh in shielding their homeworlds from the Eggmen's invasions. 'Patricia the Skunk' They have been bestfriends as well. He often gives blueberries to Patricia, knowing that it's her favorite fruit. Knowing that she's a light witch, at first he negatively reacted that light witches did not exist. However, by understanding that she's from Mobius and she does not practice black magic in any form, he accepts her and becomes her friend. 'Rey the Hedgedragon' Before, they were friendly rivals, but now they have been bestfriends. They fight together against the villains. They have the ability to amalgamate weapons and powers, due to their peculiar bond. 'Sonic the Hedgehog' He is Josh's "cousin", but he is Josh's 7th descendant (only in JTH's continuity). They are both related in speed, spirit, teamwork, & friendship. 'Thomas the Echidna' They have been childhood bestfriends. Their fusion is Josh's strongest "man-only" fusion. They are always conversing about each of their abilities & current hobbies. 'Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox' They are best-best friends. They have extreme fun since childhood. Josh calls him "Bes" as a shortcut of "Bestfriend". Bakugan Battles Bakugan Info He is a Ventus brawler. He's also one of the Legendary Brawlers and signers. His current Guardian Bakugan is Flashwave Aeronoid. His 2nd G. Bakugan is Clockwork Chronosix. Prototype Info He's the friend of Noah. He doesn't think that Noa's a freak, unlike his other friends. He helps Noa defeat the army of G.U.N. to revert Noah to normal form. He also created Prototype J. ITS Info He's the General of the ITS organization. He often goes out in missions with a mysterious hedgecat called Yuki the Hedgecat. Kinesis *Aerokinesis *Cryokinesis *Electrokinesis (rarely) *Psychokinesis *Telekinesis *Chronokinesis Quotes *''She's within the area... The prophecy revealed itself... -when he sensed that the prophecy is going on in The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''I may be an Ancient, but I look young than YOU think! -to Dr. EggPlankton when he was angry about calling him an "elder" in The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''It seems that I sensed your gold heart. -to Patricia when he heard that she was a pure good witch in 'The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''Remember what thou hath saith? Ye art in Ancient Dimension, not in thy planet Mobius. -to Jack in The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''Making an organization without experience is garbage. -advice for Jack when he made an organization called "All Star Rebel Republic"'' *''"But, y'know, don't give up. You can lead. You have potential. Now, go, and gather your troops for the preparation." -to Jack as a phrase of encouragement in The New Organization Chapter 1'' *''Moving without thinking is a waste of energy. -one of his proverbs'' *''And disrespecting me, Jack? Figuring out a plan is THINKING, Jack! Not trying without thinking! -to Jack when he yelled at The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure'' *''"Intellect is key to victory... if used the right way." -one of his proverbs'' '''Unused/Former Quotes *''Now, it's showtime. -default starting battle quote'' *''C'mon, let's battle! -default starting battle quote'' *''Excellent! -when getting a S-Rank'' *''Very nice! -when getting an A-Rank'' *''Not bad. -when getting a B-Rank'' *''I'll try harder next time. -when getting a C-Rank'' *''Oh man... -when getting a D-Rank'' *''Shoot! -when getting an E-Rank'' *''Let's see who's really good... -when starting a battle against Rey'' *''Show me your skills, sidekick! -when starting a battle against Jess'' *''Let's see how Rey's sidekick brawl... -when starting a battle against Koji'' *''Time to settle this... -when starting a battle against Jetris'' *''Bestfriend, time to show you my skills! -when starting a battle against Thomas'' *''C'mon, burn me if you could! -when starting a battle against Louie'' *''I'll show you the ultimate power, Jack! -when starting a battle against Jack'' *''Let's see who's faster than us... -when starting a battle with Sonic'' *''Let's see if you're really agile enough! -when starting a battle with Alice'' *''... -when starting a battle with Yuki'' *''Got you. -when scoring a K.O.'' *''Ow! -when getting K.O.'' *''Hmph. -when preparing for his super skill'' *''Hmph, that's it. -defeated a boss'' *''I told you I showed you my ultimate power! -defeated the final boss'' *''Is that what you've got? You're not good enough. -damaged the enemy by half'' *''You're good, but it's not superb enough. -when being damaged by an enemy by half'' *''Hmm... Something ominous in here... -when something bad happens'' *''This is where you end! -to the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Let's see how my cannon destroy those greenheads... -preparing his cannon against the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''But this one will make your head spin! -prepares to cast Chaos Disable on Jack in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Better close your eyes tight, or you might be blind! -when casting Chaos Flash'' *''Behold the Ancient Cannon! -when showing his cannon's power to the zombies in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''And that's how Josh the Hedgehog use the Ancient Cannon! -showing the Ancient Cannon's powers to Cervantes in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''I'll show you my signature move! -to Cervantes in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Hardcore? Well, it was those zombies that are hardcore! -to Jack in'' Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies *''Well, you don't know what Chaos Power I will cast! -to Jack in a race in Roleplay:(Free Join) Summer Vacation'' *''Showoff? Well, YOU are the showoff! -to Dark Golem in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''And I'll show you how this is done! -to Ogre when showing him the powers of his Ancient Cannon in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''Well, you don't know what's up my sleeve, Ogre! -to Ogre when he is going to fuse with Jack in Roleplay:(Free join) Flash of the zombies'' *''This is when real battle begins! -in Roleplay:The War for Mobius as Jomas'' *''Let's do this! We'll show you the Infinity Power! -as Jolice in Ancient Battle Chapter 1'' *''It's no use for the power of Infinity & Maxus! -as Jolice in Ancient Battle Chapter 1'' 'Sonic Riders Hypothetical Quotes' *''Race on! -before a race starts'' *''An outstanding victory. -when winning a race'' *''Better next time. -when losing a race'' *''Excellent one! -when making an X landing'' *''Oh yeah! -when making an SS landing'' *''Very good! -when making an S landing'' *''Great! -when making an A landing'' *''OK! -when making a B landing'' *''Good. -when making a C landing'' *''I'll try harder... -when making a D landing'' *''Whoa! -when making an E landing'' *''You're so slow! -when passing someone'' *''You're faster than I thought. -when got passed by someone'' *''Time to heat up! -when about to do a Gravity Dive'' *''I'm free! -when done a Meteor Burst'' 'Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers' *''"I'm the Being of the Wind!" -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode'' *''"It's showtime." -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode'' *''"The Ventilus King has come!" -when chosen in Story Mode or Multiplayer Mode'' Games 'Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing' 'Vehicle: Tech Ultra' His vehicle is the Tech Ultra, which is a sleek race car with lots of advanced technology. 'STATS' ' 'All-Star Move' His All-Star Move is the Hurricane Velocity, which causes Josh's vehicle to transform to a flying machine & has increased speed. It can fire green laser beams at targets. 'Sonic Fanon Battlers (Game)' 'Stats' Offense: ★★★★★★ Defense: ★★★★★★ Speed: ★★★★★★★★★★ Evasiveness: ★★★★★★★★★★ Stamina: ★★★★★★★ Ease of Use: ★★★★★★★★★ 'Beginning Phrases' *"Let us charge to battle!" *"Let me test thy mettle!" 'Victory Phrases' *"Nicely done." *"Sometimes, it may not be so thrilling." *"Hmph." *"I commend you for your impressive abilities." 'Taunts' *"C'mon." *"Is that all?" 'Costumes' #'Ancient Suit #Formal Wear #Casual Wear #Emperor Suit 'Sonic Riders' 'EX Gear: Ultra Cyclone' He created his own Extreme Gear called "Ultra Cyclone". His Extreme Gear is faster than most of the Extreme Gears as it was upgraded by Louie & him. He can ride on it without holding it. This Extreme Gear can outmatch most Extreme Gear, due to Ancient Energy as power source. It has high stats, but the Ultra Cyclone's disadvantage is its power. It cannot hit any Extreme Gear, unless Josh does his Almighty attack. To distract opponents, the Ultra Cyclone can spin at 360 degrees, whipping up a tornado. 'STATS' 'Attire' He wears his green aviator goggles on his head & his cyan watch. He also wears a green trench coat with cyan stripes, & a pair of gold king's boots. He also wears a feather helmet to avoid damage when hitting ground level. 'Attack' Josh starts dashing faster than his opponents charging up his attack, & fires a large sphere of Ancient Energy at his opponents who are too much distracted. 'Description' Josh's EX Gear is tremendously fast, surpassing any Extreme Gear, and it is filled with Ancient Energy, that makes his race go faster than any gear like he's in space! 'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games' 'Attire' *Green trench coat *Ultramarine tee *Fingerless blue gloves *Skin-tight cyan pants *Golden king's boots 'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games' 'Attire' *Furry green trench coat *Ultramarine tee *Cyan gloves *Thick gray pants *Golden king's boots Trivia *The color of his eyes change depending on the situation, but uses them sometimes. *He used to have many Chaos Powers. *He is one of the Chosen Ones in AD. *His car called the Tech Ultra has a resemblance of car designs of Speed Racer. *His quills are a bit shorter than Shadow's quills. *His outfit in Sonic Rider is like Sonic's outfit, only Josh has clothes. *His green fur represents his main element: wind (風). *His cyan streaks represent his second main element: ice (氷). Gallery Main Gallery Josh3.jpg|Josh the Hedgehog (1st design; 2011) Josh in Furry Dollmaker.jpg|Josh the Hedgehog in MFMD. J1.jpg|Josh the Hedgehog in Sonic Character Designer. Josh Artwork.png|Josh the Hedgehog (2013) Wiki-background|Josh the Hedgehog (2014). jwk1.png|Josh about to execute Tachyon Kick. Super Forms MFDM7.jpg|Super Form (MFDM) superj.png|Super Form (2014) Hyper Josh.jpg|Hyper Form (lol drawing; 2011) Ultimate Josh.jpg|Ultimate Form (lol drawing; 2011) U. Josh Artwork.jpg|Ultimate Form (2013) HJ.png|Hyper Form (2014) Category:Hedgehogs Category:Ancient beings Category:Leaders Category:Chaos Manipulators Category:Aeromancers Category:Wind users Category:Electromancers Category:Electric users Category:Demigods Category:JTH12's Characters Category:Signers Category:1200 Category:Heroes Category:Ventomancers Category:Males Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:Cryomancers Category:Kings Category:Sword wielders